Les Histoires de Vies de Yuu et Allen
by Eisen-chan
Summary: Voici quelques petites histoires sur le couple de Yuu x Allen. Le premier chapitre de cette longue série à été posté ! La Brioche ... /!\ Ceci est une histoire d'amour écrite avec deux hommes ! /!\ Si vous n'êtes pas en accord avec ceci, ne venez pas vous plaindre d'avoir lu ces histoires !


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui, on change un peut des One-shot, pour une série de petites scènes de vie de Yuu et Allen. Guest, tu es servie ;) Le premier acte de cette très longue série est ... La Brioche ! Régalez-vous ... !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. Je me contente de les mettre fictivement en scène.**

* * *

Acte I : La Brioche

Si vous venez un jour dans le grand monde de man, vous pourrez voir - si vous en avez la chance, deux jeunes hommes marchant côte à côte dans une rue vide d'un village. Le premier était un adolescent de quinze ans, petit pour son âge, avec de courts cheveux blancs, ainsi qu'une vilaine cicatrice sur la joue gauche.  
Si vous regardez plus attentivement, vous pouvez voir qu'il possède une tirelire en forme de cochon rose entre les mains. Le jeune homme s'amusait à la secouer, remuant donc les pièces présentes à l'intérieur de ladite tirelire. Le Grand Intendant leurs avait ridiculement demander, et je cite : «_ J'ai une mission très importante à vous confier. A l'aide de cette tirelire et ces brioches, vous vous DEVEZ de ramener des fonds à la Congrégation. Fin de transmission._ »

Soudainement, il se retourna vers son compagnon, en le toisant de ses yeux bleu orageux tout en cherchant à attirer son attention.

Son homologue, presque adulte, possédait de longs cheveux bleus aux reflets noirauds. Il senti le regard de son ami et tourna la tête vers lui, en s'arrêtant de marcher. Il lui demande, avec une gentillesse inouïe, pleine d'amour :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, sale Moyashi ? » Cracha-t-il à l'attention du blandin.

Très élégant n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas fini, croyez-moi. Ledit Moyashi, sourit de toutes ses dents avant de tendre son index en direction d'une maison sur le côté droit. Et il lui demanda, avec un ton mielleux :

« Dis Kanda, on fais celle-ci après ?

- Il faut toutes les faire, crétin de Moyashi ! »

Le jeune exorciste lui sourit encore, en s'approchant de la maison à grandes enjambées. Il était maintenant en train d'appuyer sur la sonnette, toujours en souriant.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une petite grand-mère coiffée d'un chignon avec ses cheveux gris. Elle les regarda derrière ses lunettes, avant de s'approcher à petit pas du grand portail, sa canne sous la main.

« Que puis-je pour vous jeunes hommes ? »

Le plus grand des deux, releva la tête vers la veille dame, avant de demander d'un ton très calme, l'exacte opposé de son caractère de chien :

« Je viens pour vous proposer une brioche, madame.

- Vous venez recoiffer Biscotte ? Elle n'en a pas besoin, mais c'est très aimable à vous. »

Par la suite, elle appela quelqu'un en cria du mieux qu'elle pouvait : « Biscotte ! Biscotte ! » Et soudainement, un caniche blanc sauta sur le portail, les pattes enroulées contre la barrière. Kanda eu un mouvement de recul. Cette chose, était sûrement la pire chose qui lui a été donné de voir, tellement elle était ... étrange. Si nous exceptons le Moyashi, bien entendu.  
Ses dents, ce n'était pas celles d'un chien, mais d'un cannibale ! Elles étaient longues d'un vingtaine de centimètre d'après ses estimations. Son pelage, si nous pouvons appelez ça ainsi, était inexistant. A part une petite touffe de poil ronde au bout de la queue et sur le buste - sans oublier le tour des pattes, la bête avait été rasée. Ce qui lui donnait une apparence méchante et cruelle.  
Kanda en était bel et bien sûr, avec la bave qui sortait de la bouche du chien, ce ne pouvait être qu'un Akuma. Le compte Millénaire pensait donc les troubler, en le mettant dans un chien ?

« Moyashi, ne bouge ... Surtout pas.

- Hein ? »

Il en était persuadé. Si ils faisaient le moindre mouvement, la bête leur sauterait dessus, avec tout la rage quelle possédait. Alors elle les dévorerait, en riant cruellement. Leurs organes seraient éparpillés dans la rue, et la petite vielle les ramasseraient à la petite cuillère. Ils allaient finir en bouillon.  
Il tourna la tête vers le plus jeune, et le vis avec horreur en train de sympathiser avec l'ennemi : Il chatouillait le petit animal, qui avait repris une figure affectueuse. Lorsque le chien se tourna vers le kendoka, il le regarda avec toute la méchanceté dont il faisait preuve. Puis, lorsque les caresses du blandin reprirent, il continua de se laisser faire, heureux. _Un démon ..._ pensa-t-il.  
Les papouilles qu'effectuait Allen s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement de sabre qui sortait de son fourreau. Il se retourna vers le brun, et vit avec effroi la lame se rapprocher dangereusement de son nez. Il sursauta collant le pauvre chien contre son visage, celui-ci étouffant un couinement.

« Moyashi ... Je n'hésiterais pas à te sacrifier pour exterminer la vermine ! dit-il en réajustant l'angle de frappe de son sabre.

- M-Mais ... C'est un petit chien, regarde le comme il est mignon ! »

Il tendit le chien prisonnier entre ses mains vers le samouraï, qui vit avec surprise la bête avec un visage d'ange, et de grands yeux ronds, plein de gentillesse. Il fut obligé de détourner le regard, qu'il rabattit durement par la suite sur le blandin.

« C'est un Akuma ! »

L'exorciste en herbe, choquer des propos de Kanda, soupira longuement. Puis, il le regarda avec exaspération :

« Un Akuma ?

- Un Akuma.

- Mais c'est un chien !

- C'est un démon !

- Un chien !

- Un démon !

- Grrrrr ! grognèrent-ils ensemble, en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre. »

Allen rendit le chihuahua à son propriétaire, avant de plonger la tirelire dans le visage de Kanda, sans ménagement.

« De toute façon, nous somme la pour vendre des brioches ! VENDRE - DES - BRIOCHES ! BRI-OCHES !

- Hum ... C'est vrai tu as raison. Dit-il en toussotant. »

Le sabre ayant disparu, Kanda arborait un sourire charmeur vers la vielle dame. Il lui demanda, avec le même sourire, si on pouvait appeler ceci un sourire. C'était le mélange entre une grimace et une envie de meurtre. Ce qui donnait un résultat ... Pitoyable, apeurant, bizarre, effrayant, désespérant.

« Madame, voulez-vous une Brioches ?

- Je suis moche ? Je vais vous apprendre, vauriens ! Insulter une vielle dame ! »

Elle les chassa tous les deux aidée de sa magnifie canne en bois. Les deux exorcistes furent obligés de fuir le combat, Kanda armé de ses brioches et Allen de sa tirelire. Ils reprirent leurs chemin, le plus normalement qu'il soit, tandis que le Moyashi continua de sourire, en secouant la tirelire.

« On a rien vendu ! On a ... On a ... On a rien vendu ! Chantonna-t-il sur l'air de « On est en vacance ! », puis fini par tirer la langue à son co-équipier.

- Crétin de Moyashi, a qui penses-tu que c'est la faute ?! cria-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du front du Moyashi.

- Kanda, depuis le début tu as faire fuir vingt-huit clients !

- Et bien vend les tes brioches ! »

Sur les ordres de son ami, Allen pris une brioche entre ses mains, et mis deux pièces dans la tirelire. Puis, il enfourna la brioche dans sa bouche, non sans partir par la suite, à pas lent.

L'exorciste dit quelque chose comme : « Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliquer de vendre des brioches. » Le kendoka, s'énerva réellement, furieux il partit à la poursuite de la pousse de soja et lui donna un méchant coup de boule, puis lui cria dessus.

« Ce n'est pas VENDRE des brioches ça, Moya ... »

Contre toute attente, au lieu de crier à son tour contre son homologue, il déposa simplement ses lèvres contre celles de Kanda, étouffant ses dires. Le samouraï se retira vivement, le rouge aux joues et la main gauche placée devant sa bouche. Il déclara dans un souffle :

« Pas en public ... Crétin !

- Notre petit Yuu serait-il pudique ?

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, MOYASHI ! »

Allen s'enfuit à toute jambe, à travers la grande rue qu'ils parcouraient il n'y a pas si longtemps. Etant poursuivi par un Kanda déjanté, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de courir vers d'autre contrées lointaines, sous l'œil attentif du Grand Intendant, déguisé ridiculement en arbre.

~ End !


End file.
